FanChar: Pharen
[[This character Belongs to 'User: FroZenHyBrid. 'This character exists only in the Gunma (RPG) series and its own continuity line]] “I figured you’d come in here. Why wouldn’t you? After all, you find a potential lead to finally find me; a potential way to end our little game of cat and mouse. It’s every hero’s hope. But we’re not done. The game doesn’t end until I say it does. So you’re going to keep playing; until one of us wins. And one of us loses.” Pharen name redacted is the leader of the Tarren Mercenary Forces; an unknown group that had surfaced after completing missions. About Age: 23 Gender: Male Height: 6’2’ Species: Tarraxian/Human. Tarraxian genes are dominant. Occupation: Mercenary/Commander Affiliation: Leads the Tarren Mercenary Force Alias: *Pharen (Real name), *Ren Phage (Alias) Family Father: Deceased Mother: -At the colony station, unknown- Appearance Pharen wears a suit of exo armor that he had modeled after his father’s own suit, though heavily modified for his job as a mercenary. The upper body of the suit itself is colored a dominant black, with a silver segmented chest plate to allow for flexibility and protection. His lower body is covered by black trousers that cut off at the knee, with silver armored combat boots and knee guards, once again segmented to allow for movement. On top of this armor he wears a black armored trenchcoat, with a silver belt to keep it closed. On the trenchcoat are two silver shoulder guards, with the sleeves tucked into a pair of clawed silver and black gauntlets. Attached to the left side of his belt is a large sheathed one-sided sword, augmented and improved. Attached to the right is a holstered pistol, again modified by himself to be used for his bounties. Complete with this armor is a dark grey tactical helmet with a tactical visor built into the front that he uses to get a tactical edge on his opponents, his bounties, or to get a visual view of his allies when communicating. The mask also comes with a communicator and a voice modulator; so as to keep his voice from being recognized. Due to spending most of his time in darkness and wearing his helmet, Pharen himself has a pale skin tone. He hair is cut short, with bangs astray and in his face, though not obstructing his eyes. The rest of his hair is swept back. A single bang of his hair is colored silver. Pharen is 6'2; and due to training himself to avoid his edge, he has a muscular build, with no trace of fat. His irises are colored bright green, his pupils black, and his sclera white. When not on business, he wears a white unbuttoned long-sleeved shirt Personality When on the job, Pharen is an extremely sarcastic person who tends to use dry humor when hunting his bounty; usually to enrage his opponent to a point where they become sloppy and easier for him to fight. He’s far from overconfident no, he knows to be wary of any target he goes after, which often nets him victory. However, Pharen also goes by a code; a code that he values as much as he does money. If you live up to the reputation you have made, or were given; he will fight his hardest. Fail to reach his expectations, and you suffer the most scathing insults he can think of. History Pharen prefers to keep his life before his mercenary work a secret, though every so often he will give a false story to anyone that knows him when he's outside the suit. Equipment Blackwave Suit: A suit of armor that Pharen had fashioned to resemble his people’s; though the armor itself is heavily altered for his choice of hobby. It’s designed to provide him protection when on a mission. And it also allows him to have a tactical advantage with it's visor. Rundas: Pharen's personal weapon, aside from his pistol. He had taken it from his father upon leaving, and had used it for a great deal of time after. Over the time of it's usage, Pharen has upgraded it numerous times. To this end, the blade is now incredibly durable, and the blade has been made to be able to resist extreme heat. It has served him faithfully since. Abilities Strength Tarraxians are a species bred for war, and Pharen shows it. His strength is greater than that of a human, and allows him to perform feats of strength that no mere human could perform. Professional Combatant To give himself an edge, Pharen has undergone training in combat. To this end, he's proven to be a good martial artist; and combines his battle instinct with using his sword and gun in combat. Trivia *''"Pharen is actually another version of an old scrapped human character I have." Quoted from his creator.'' *''Pharen can be considered the last of the tarraxians, despite his status as a halfbreed.'' *''Pharen's new design, his attitude, and his overall change draw influence from the character known as the Arkham Knight. A character from the game Batman Arkham Knight.'' Relations Rivals -Empty. For now.- Friends Tarren Mercenary Group: Pharen's Mercenaries. These soldiers have been through thick and thin with Pharen, and have proven to be the only ones he can truly claims he trusts; even though he keeps one eye open to avoid any backstabbing. Enemies (This mainly consists of whomever has earned his hatred, or whomever has doublecrossed him in a deal. Join at your own risk.) Gallery Pharen- artwork.png|The very first picture of Pharen. Looks pretty good if I do say so myself.- FroZenHyBrid (artwork done by SKF) External Links Category:FroZenHyBrid's Characters Category:Males Category:Humanoid Alien Category:Humanoid Category:Born from a different planet Category:Gunma Characters Category:Characters with cybernetic limbs Category:Mercenary Category:Ignorant type characters Category:Professional Combatant Category:Gunma RPG characters Category:Power hungry